


The Thirteenth Hour

by wrennette



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Going Home, Using your words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be no take backs this time.  If she makes this wish, she abdicates her last words to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thirteenth Hour

**Author's Note:**

> We'll miss you Bowie.
> 
> Labyrinth is not the property of the authoress, who makes no profit.

She's seventeen when she stands naked in front of her mirror and whispers tremulously: 

"Jareth, I need you." 

She's called upon her Goblin friends many times since she returned from her ill-advised wish-journey. They have become more than her friends; they are her confidants, her adopted family. Oh, she loves Toby in her way. But he is so very much younger than her, just-five now to her almost-eighteen. And she has dreamt of the Goblin King every night since she was sixteen.

Downstairs, the hall clock strikes midnight. An otherworldly thirteenth tone peals out after the regular twelve chimes, and there he stands behind her in all his glory. She knows that if she turns, if she does not trust the reflection, he will disappear like the dream she fears him to be. And so she holds still as a statue, defiantly raising her eyes to his. He's as beautiful as she remembered, his hair made out of spun moonshine, his eyes like distant stars. 

His hands graze over her bare shoulders, and she shivers. Gooseflesh breaks out over her pale skin, but still she does not break their gaze. He is the first to look away. His mouth presses cold as iron to her shoulder, and with a gasp she arches, pressing herself against him. She can feel the heaviness of his cloak against her skin, and then his slender leather clad thigh is between hers.

"The words are important," he breathes against her ear, and she lets out a low moan.

"I wish," she gasps, then stops herself. There will be no take backs this time. If she makes this wish, she abdicates her last words to him. _You have no power over me!_

"I wish the Goblin King would take me away to his castle on the other side of the labyrinth," she blurts out, all in a single breath. The door crashes open and the night rushes in. She turns from the mirror and takes a deep breath. Jareth stands in the doorway, his back to her. Beyond, she can see the distinctive reddish sunrise of the Underground. She is finally going home.


End file.
